


Mario and Louis

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Arcades, Harry helps louis, Innocent Harry, Innocent Louis, Louis-centric, M/M, Mario Brothers, Mario Kart, Mario Party, Nerd Harry, Nerd Harry Styles, Sad Louis, louis is stuck in a video game, mario and luigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mario Brothers, a worldwide multimillion dollar video game. Louis Tomlinson, a nerdy senior in high school visits the arcade daily to play Mario and Luigi. When Louis goes missing the small town searches everywhere but fails to look beyond the screens of the arcade. That is until Harry Styles, a sophomore with his glasses and gelled back hair decides to play the game the oh so perfect Louis usually hogged and he gets the shock of his life.</p><p>or</p><p>Where Louis gets sucked into his favorite video game and Harry finds him and has to try to get him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario and Louis

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is   
> @WORDLWT
> 
> This is going to be a single chaptered hopeful long and fun story. Its kind of a weird cliche idea but I thought it would be really cute! I don't know I just think of cute 18 year old Louis with his glasses and scarves and baby faced 16 year old Harry (Marcel style) working his ass off everyday after school to rescue him. 
> 
> Not going to lie its kind of a weird concept but it was basically written so I could just practice writing so enjoy it! It took me over 5 hours lol 
> 
> IT STARTS OFF A BIT CREEPY BUT YOU KNOW HES GETTING SUCKED INTO A VIDEO GAME!
> 
> follow me on twitter and or read my longer fanfics whatever makes you happy lol.
> 
> I love comments and feedback so please please please leave them I hope you all think this is as cute as I think it is! If you are one of the first people reading it I will go back and fix any mistakes so I apologize for anything like that for now!
> 
> if anyone has this question Sage is a boy. The name can probably go either way but he is a boy in this case 
> 
> Please enjoy   
> \- Julia aka @WORLDLWT

I sat down at my favorite game wiping the sweat from my forehead. My scarf hung low over my chest and my fringe kept getting in my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to sit in this retro arcade in the air conditioner until the sunset. I looked around the arcade as the game booted up. The other dudes and some girls sat motionless, besides their hands moving soundless over the controls. Their faces lit up as the scenes in front of them moved and changed. One more bashed his fist against the control board. His face scrunched back up in concentration and he continued on. Everyone here was younger than I am. I scanned the room again at the junior and sophomore faces the occasional freshman sat tall among his or her elders. 

My game sounded the familiar music filled my ears causing the nostalgic feeling of seeing an old friend for the first time rise in the pits of my stomach. I flew off steam here everyday. Today was friday, friday meant I stayed and played until I felt like my eyes were burning out of my head or I was forced out of the arcade by the owner. The owner was my friend named Sage, he took over his dads shop this year considering we were seniors. He had blue died hair and he smiled innocently at people everyday. He was nice, tall, kind of a punk rock sort of dude. Sometimes he let me stay longer and pack up. He was over all pretty chill. 

He watched me as my fingers ghosted over the controls. I sighed pressing play and picked Mario as my starting character. My hands moved quickly jumping from stage to stage, smashing turtles and riding inside the tubes. The hours ticked on, people left, new people arrives and then they too left. I sat there moving only my arms, the familiar feeling of my legs falling asleep relaxed me. 

Sage placed a yarn necklace around my neck the key to the shop hiding inside my scarf as the yarn pooled in and around my collarbones. Sage walked around the shop a while cleaning and turning off the other games. He swept the floor and locked the register as I played on.

He came up behind me breathing breathlessly. His eagerness to leave such  wonderful place confused me.

"Lock up Lou. Don't go home too late your mother will worry." 

I grunted a response my eyes never leaving the screen. He patted my pack lightly and walked out of the door, locking it behind him. I felt safe and secure inside the dully lit arcade. Alone and entertained. My eyes left the screen for a second and the tips of Sage's hair could still be seen crossing the street. The blue standing vibrantly against the black of the night. I returned to my game and the light above me flickered. I looked up quickly and it tuned off completely leaving me in the dark.

"What the actual fuck."

I looked back at my screen Mario paused midair. I went to stand up to find the light switch. As I stood every games screen lit up. I sat down in fear, looking around to see if anyone was around. Sage was probably playing a prank on me.

"Hello? Sage? This isn't funny! Its actually kind of creepy."

I yelled out and no one answered. I sat glued in my seat sweat brimming under my fringe. I tucked the key under my shirt and held my breath. The windows were all open, the wind blew violently around me. A women passed not a hair out of place. I looked at the windows confused as they all slammed shut at the same time. Fear was rising inside me and some tears brimmed spilling over my eyes.

"Who is there!"

My voice was uneasy. Im not ready to die, not in an arcade. I looked around, the wind increased heavily moving me in my chair. The tears flying down and off my face with the pressure. The windows were closed and a wind was easily pushing me off my chair and onto the floor. When I fell the wind stopped and the lights of the games all went out leaving me in the pitch black. I felt nauseous. I wanted Sage to come out from behind the counter laughing at me and telling me how scared I looked so I could go punch him in the jaw. I looked up from the floor and my game turned on the welcome screen flashing and I heard the front door lock.

"Press start, press start, press start."

The once familiar voice sounded much more intimidating at the moment the speed increasing unlike usual. Through my tears I stood and starred at the screen. I felt like the voice was going 100 miles a minute. I felt dizzy as my fingers ghosted over the start button. I took a deep breath and pressed the button. The voice stopped for a moment.

"Thank you for your time Louis Tomlinson."

I stood shocked and confused. The game knew my name. How on earth. I felt my self being lifted off the ground. I shook my head confused. As I was lifted so I was on a diagonal. I grabbed hold on the edges of the control pad trying to get myself back onto solid ground and out of here. I was looking down as if I was going to be launched into the screen.

"Welcome to the game."

Before I could respond I was being forced forward I screamed anticipating a crash, the toppling over of all the other games. No, I zoomed right through screaming my head off. 

I felt like body was made up of nothing but clouds and cotton candy at the moment. I slowly floated through some sort of digital planet. Different scenes from the game played in front of me. The starting scene at the far end. I drifted past levels and worlds that I have visited multiple times and I decided that I was just having some crazy dream. I simply fell asleep at my seat in the arcade! It wouldn't be the first time it happened. 

I past through the main screen bubble and thudded to the ground. I felt all my weight return and I stood up. I brushed off my jeans and fixed my scarf. The castle from the main screen was in front of me, flags waving, digital clouds moving around slowly. I looked up the usual endless sky was now a bubble, a dome that trapped me here in this game.

I shook my head at myself as I approached the front door of the castle. I assumed I would just walk through it but no, my hand gripped the knocker of the castle and I bashed it against the door a little timidly but mostly angry. I heard feet shuffling to the door and then a latch slid across and two yellow eyes stared back at my blue ones. 

"Luigi?"

The questioning eyes filled with happiness. I looked back confused. The eyes looked me up and down as much as they could. I sighed trying to keep my mind from exploding.

"No! Im Louis, I was sucked into the game by what Im now assuming wasn't an accident."

The eyes moved away and lucks turned behind the door. Many clicks and sounds went off before a door was swung open and a little Toadsworth came out to hug me. He wrapped his small arms around my waist, the corners of his beard flipping up as he smiled. 

"Luigi come with me! The Princess is expecting you!"

He pulled me through the door. The walls, floors, and decorations were pink and yellow. I sighed knowing exactly where I was. We climbed the stairs quickly moving down the long, girly corridor. The pictures hanging on the walls showed past, present and future characters I've never seen before. We flew past them and towards a set of double doors. He pushed them open quickly Princess Peach and Daisy jumped quickly but then smiled brightly at me and Toadsworth. Princess Peach stood up clasping her hand together.

"Thank you Toadsworth! I can handle him from here."

Toadsworth let go of my arm and bowed before racing out of the door, his steps loud and heavy on the creaky floor of the castle. The princess looked at me smiling.

"Hello Louis!"

I looked at her confused and she smiled putting her hands up signaling me to not speech. 

"I know you're confused. I have all the answers you need. Luigi has gone missing again! We needed your help."

I continued looking at her confused, slightly frustrated and ready to leave his place. I balled up my fist at my sides.

"Then why did you suck me into the game! I don't belong here. I can't help you find him. Im assuming thats the reason him here."

She nodded pacing around now, brushing her fingers over pictures of Mario and Luigi, her castle and other characters. She then face Daisy and raised her eyebrows at her, Daisy left the room quickly and Princess Peach sat down ruffling her dress and fixing her hair. She signaled for me to sit across from her at the long table that could sit at least 12.

"You're our only hope Louis. You know the game the best. The last time we sucked a kid into the game he failed his mission, giving up and remained her as a villain."

I looked at her disgusted. She looked back and shrugged.

"His name was Joseph, he got sucked in during the 1970's. He failed and he gave up and since he didn't finish he had to stay."

She said it as if it was the mist casual thing in the world as if they went out for coffee together. She twirled her finger and a scroll appeared in front of me a pen falling beside it. I looked at it and then back up at her.

"You want me to sign this?"

She nodded standing up coming up behind me. She pulled the yarn over my head and twirled it around her finger. I watched her as she placed it back down on the table key facing me.

"Its simple. Finish the mission. Find Luigi, he's probably at the end of the game somewhere. Then when you find him an exit door will appear. This key. The key Sage gave you tonight is your only escape don't loss it. You have unlimited lives but there is one catch."

She looked down suspiciously. I was confused. I could probably finish this game and be home by tomorrow night, I know the game better then anyone else. I was curious as to what the catch was. I leaned forward and she placed her hands together in front of her nervously.

"You have to wait until someone else is controlling you. You cannot play by yourself."

I stood up the pen I had in my hands dropping to the floor. I was angry. I was sad. I felt so many emotions. I was never going to get out considering Im the only person who ever played this machine. 

"This is ridiculous!"

The princess put her hands up in defense.

"I don't pick the child! I just tell them what to do."

I shook my head.

"Who picks then! I want to have a word with them."

She shrugged smiling sadly at me.

"The game chooses. I'm sorry Louis. You'll go by Luigi during the game. I hope you can get someone to actually pick your character. It took Joseph over a week."

I shook my head for the millionth time today. I picked up the pen off the floor muttering curse words under my breath. I looked at the contract. A big read X and a line were looking back at me. The glistening paper shone gold, white and a tinge of silver. I sighed and signed my life away to a video game.

The contract vanished in thin air and reappeared in Princess Peaches hands. She smiled looking it over before moving across the room and placing it in a vault in the wall. I didn't question it. I was just going to go with the flow and just get myself out of here. She grabbed my hand and stood me in front of a tube along with many others on the far wall. I looked down at it. It was labeled _L_ _uigi's House._

The princess smiled and gestured for me to go in. I sighed and stood on the edge of the tube looking down. I reminded myself of my moms home cooking at being able to go on my phone and all the real world things I probably can't do here and I jumped in.

I screamed my head off the whole way down and landed heavily on my butt on top of a pile of pillows. I stood up rubbing my butt. I walked around Luigi's house examining it. Everything was green. I rolled my eyes and moved towards a door with a note on it. 

_Louis,_

_Welcome to the game._

_This is Luigi's bedroom. His outfits are all in there please put them on in the morning._

_Tomorrow is Saturday so we have to get up earlier because Sage opens the shop earlier._

_Stand in the town square on your labelled spot until someone comes to play the game. You can see the people outside and they can see you so your best bet is to try to get someones attention. I would like to inform you that there is a sophomore with a sweater vest that seems to admire you from afar. He's probably your easiest target._

_Good luck,_

_Princess Peach_

I put the note in my pocket and tucked the key under my shirt again. I thought about all the sophomores and one kid stood out. He played Space Invaders almost as much as I played this game. He had glasses and a sweater vest. He usually gelled his hair back but on the weekends I've seen him come in with sweatpants and his hair all curly. I think his name was Henry or Harry one or the other.

I thought it over and walked into the room. The bed sat in the middle perfectly made. I opened the closet and his outfits filled the space. I picked one out and laid it on the bed. I had a watch on it was about 2am now. Sage opens at 6am on the weekends and I know Harry will be there the moment it opens. Ive waited in line with him sometimes.

I sighed curling up on the soft bed. I didn't feel comfortable actually getting in it so I dozed off just curled up in the middle of the bed.

*************

I woke up at 5:45am when an alarm clock that sounded like someone was squeezing singing bird went off. I sat up and instantly felt refreshed and ready to go. Perks of being a video game character I guess. I put on the outfit laughing at myself in the mirror and the material shrunk to fit tightly around me. 

I watched it happen and then smiled against my will and walked out of the door. I didn't have a mustache or anything. Mainly so people can recognize me and pick my character and pick my character. I walked into the dark of the square and stood in-between Mario and Toad. Mario winked at me "Good luck kiddo."

I nodded ignoring him as we heard the jingle of the doors bell. Sage must've just entered. I got nervous as I stood in-between the other characters. Princess Peach watched from his tower getting ready for the welcome screen image. The sun instantly rises. I hissed my human eyes not used to the sun just appearing. The game was now on. Princess Peaches voice sounded out behind us.

"Press start! Press start! Press start!"

Sage dusted off all the games as some kids walked in. Dedicated gamers wanting to resume their games. The boy walked in and I shouted out to him as he passed.

"Harry!"

He looked around confused and Mario shushed me as if I was actually going to listen to him. I tried again only louder.

"HARRY!"

"HARRY!"

"HARRY!"

He looked down at the screen confused. He sat down and squinted at the screen. When his eyes landed on me he gasped. he leaned closer and whispered looking confused.

"Louis?"

I nodded and waved at him.

"Help me! Please get Sage as well."

Harry looked like he had seen a ghost but he turned around and called for Sage. Sage came running because frankly Harry sounded like he just witnessed a murder. Sage's blue hair was pushed out of his eyes as Harry simply pointed towards me. Sages eyes bulged out of his head. 

"Louis! How on earth? How do we get you out? How did you even get in there?"

All the characters glared at me. I turned to them and glared back they scurried off screen and into their homes. Sage and Harry exchanged a look of utter disbelief.

"Harry, you need to play the game through me! You play Space Invaders all day long this can't be hard for you at all! Sage don't leave the shop until I'm out of here. Ill explain more later but all I know now is we need to finish the game and I have to use this key."

I held up the key on the yarn that sage gave me and they both nodded

"I have to use it to get out of the game at some like weird exit door thing once I find Luigi."

Sage stepped back and Harry sat down. Sage spoke first.

"We will get you out of here okay Louis. We promise we will finish this game."

I nodded and look at Harry his usual gelled back hair fell in front of his eyes, curly and adorable. He smiled at me and i smiled back.

"Ready Harry?"

"Ready Louis."

He pressed start and I was teleported to world one. Harry and I zipped through it pretty quickly. It was an easy overall world made for children under 10 to experience. I was panting and sweating. Harry stopped moving me and I finally had control over my own body. I sat down panting and Harry watched me.

"You alright?" 

I nodded and crawled over to the virtual water. I splashed myself and to Harry it just looked like I threw blue pixels over my face but in here it was cool and refreshing water. I sighed standing back up stretching and continued forwards to world two. There was 10 worlds and that was the game. Ive finished it so many times. I just go back and break my high scores.

The second world was a desert world. I started level one and the hot sun and sand made me wish I had less hair. I skidded back when I almost ran over the edge. Harrys breath hitched.

"Im sorry! What happens to you if you die in the game?" 

I shuddered at the thought Harry backing me up so I wasn't teetering over the edge anymore.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." 

Harry sighed and successfully jumped me over. I collected coins and got power ups along the level. My head didn't hurt at all. When I stomped over turtles I didn't feel anything. It was weird. I wanted it to end. Harry pushed me forward successfully sprinting me across and through a tornado. I closed my eyes while going through a sand storm. Coughing we made it out of the other side. 

Harry carefully jumped over the last turtle of the level and brought me to the safety of the worlds map. We moved on to level two and before he pressed play he spoke up.

"Are you alright?"

I coughed up some sand and nodded 

"Yes, I'm good for now lets keep going!"

He nodded and placed his hand back on the control pad pressing start. I was whirled into level two. I started outside a pyramid that I knew I had to go in and I knew it was full of jumps that seemed too far away and turtles that flew and hide and attacked you. I sighed running inside at full speed. Harry jumped around professionally. Almost as if he played this before. We got to a jump that seemed a little far and Harry hesitated.

"Louis."

I look at him through the screen eyes scared.

"If you don't make it I'm sure ill be fine."

He nodded. placing his hand back on the controls after he wiped his forehead. 

"Im scared."

I nodded as he shot me forward and I missed the jump falling into the darkness. I fell for a long time until the light came back and Harrys eyes desperately searched for me to pop back up on the screen. When I did he sighed in relief. Sage showed up between the time I fell and now and he sighed in relief as well.

"Thank god. Keep going Harry you've only been here an hour. Im sure we will go past business hours. Ill call both of your moms and explain that we are hanging out here and thats why Louis didn't come home last night. Don't worry Lou ill convince her your phone died."

I nodded in relief that I was alive and that Sage was about to save my ass from my mom. Some tears fell slightly down my face Harry leaned forward looking at me.

"Louis, are you crying?" 

I nodded and he sighed placing a finger tot he screen circling around me.

"I promise. I promise that I'm going to get you out of here. I don't care if I have to stay here all week. I beat this game once I can do it again."

I looked up at the young face smiling down at me. Dimples prominent and green eyes shining.

"You've beat this game before?"

I was all too excited. Harry knew the game. He knew how to beat it! I was over joyed.

"When you got the flu last year. I played the whole week you were gone."

I smiled brightly at him not knowing if he could see it at all but just happy he was here at the moment. 

"Then what are we waiting for? Press start."

Harry nodded and I was placed back into level two of the world we ran and jumped both with faces of determination. We made the jump this time a sigh released from Harrys mouth as he ran me through the rest of the level and to safety. In the world map Harry and I zoomed though to level 6 which was a small grey castle.

I entered it. Sage watched from the counter. H e was sitting on it watching Harrys fingers move over the controls with ease but what he couldn't see was the look of determination that sometimes turned to pure joy and others to sorrow when i fell in-between things or got killed during the game.

In the castle I was followed by ghost almost crushed by falling walls and almost fell into the lava twice. Harry was shaking slightly. We made it to the level in which we had to fight a character. I had to jump on him three times to unlock the next levels of the world. I walked inside the smaller part of the castle.

The character stood angrily. When he started moving so did I. He moved slowly and first and then much quicker. I jumped up and landed perfectly on his head. I smiled, Harry sighed in content as I yet again smashed into the characters head. The character was angry now and he moved faster and faster. I jumped up and one last time bashed his head. 

I fell to my knees and then I was rewarded with an extra life during the game. Harry and I have racked up 10 extra lives through mini games as well. I left the castle and Harry brought me to a mini game. All I had to do was pick a chest and get a prize. Harry and I decided on the middle chest for everything and it contained a new outfit for me for once use.

Once I died int he game I wouldn't be able to use it again. We added it to our collection of the outfits and we moved through the world. After what felt like a life time we were on the last level of the world. I was placed at the start of the boat. It contained many cannons and explosive parts.

Harry moved me through with ease until we reached the middle and I was was running fast the scenes zooming quickly past me when I was stopped and hit with a cannonball that knocked me out. Harry gasped and I was surrounded but he darkness. I heard the clicks of Harry moving through the options pressing retry. When I showed up on the world map he looked so sad. 

"Im so so so sorry Louis! Are you okay? Does that hurt? Did you feel it? I didn't mean to hurt you!"

I put my hands up.

"It doesn't hurt Harry I can't feel anything in here!"

Harry nodded silently and pressed play bringing me back onto the boat. I died three more times until we finally complete world two. Harry took a break and got something to eat and drink. Sage sat down and started talking to me.

"How did this happen?"

I sat down on a log and shrugged

"When you left all the windows slammed and the games turned on and off and then everything went pitch black and I was sucked in."

Sage looked at me with little to no emotion.

"I had a kid smack me across the face to see if I was dreaming. I don't understand who this is possible Louis."

I shrugged back angrily.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know just get me out of this virtual prison."

Harry came back and sat down his hair was held back with a headscarf thing. He looked nice like that. His mouth hung open slightly he was very pretty. I shook my head. I couldn't just sit here and admire him when I had a mission to finish! Harry cleared his throat and we entered level one of world 3.

It was an underwater world. I swim and dove around trying to avoid fish. Level 4 was the worst. I ran as quickly as I could as a giant fish chased me. Every once in a while it jumped up trying to swallow me. its mouth hung open, teeth showing. I screamed a little bit as it almost got the back of my shoe. 

I ran and swam through the rest of the world. and entered world 4. It was a cloudy world where I was in the air most of the time. It was windy up here and the wall behind me kept moving and if it caught me I died.

On level 1 I died over 4 times. Harry would apologize over and over again. I had to keep assuring him that I wasn't hurt, nothing was harming me in the game and I felt no pain. He would just nod as he controlled me through the worlds.

The shop closed after we finished level 6. W were more then halfway there. Harry was drinking red bulls to stay awake, Sage pulled up a chair and watched. I was scared that if he left the game would go crazy and suck Harry in as well. 

By 3am we were finishing up world 9. Harrys eyes were burning red and Sage looked away from the screen every once in a while rubbing his eyes and yawning. Harry waited for the game to load and I sighed watching him close his eyes for a minute. When I showed up on the screen Harry rubbed his eyes again yawning.

"Harry?"

He looked at me sleepy eyed and confused. 

"Ya Lou?"

I smiled at the nickname and he smiled back sleepily. His green eyes were rimmed with red. 

"Take like an hour nap or something. Ill be here just don't turn off the game."

He shook his head no. 

"We are so close to the end. You're almost out."

I nodded signaling I understood.

"It will be better and faster if you take a nap now.

Harry simply nodded and his hand went to the pause button. He smiled at me ghosting his index finger over the button. I smiled lightly at him.

"Sleep tight Harry."

"Sleep tight Louis, see you in an hour."

He pressed pause and I laid down watching him climb onto the counter, Sage asleep in his chair bed hint he desk. Harry set an alarm and then laid on the counter closing his eyes. I closed mine as well and drifted off to sleep.

**************

When Harrys alarm went off I jumped up and heard Sage jump up as well a small string of curse words left his mouth. It was sunday which means the arcade would open around noon. It was no later then 4:30am so we had plenty of time. Harry stopped the noise and rubbed his eyes. Sage pulled out two red bulls handing one to Harry.

They shuffled over dragging another chair for Sage. Harry pressed start and I waved. He waved back and smiled 

"Ready Lou?"

I smiled feeling energized 

"Ready Harry!"

He giggled and we moved to world 10. I felt like I stepped into hell. Everything was on fire. My skin felt like it was going to burn off. I gulped.

"I think I can get hurt here."

Harry looked down at me quietly and then at Sage who shrugged wiping dust off the screen. 

"How Louis?" 

I felt the floor under my feet and I could feel the warmth in under my palm. 

"I can feel things here. I can feel how hot it is."

A small pink bubble appeared in front of me and floated silently to the ground. Harry and Sage watched it just as confused and interested as I was. Princess Peach appeared, smiling brightly at me. 

"Louis! You made it all the way here! Very quickly might I add."

She turned to face Harry and Sage and I watched their faces as their jaws dropped and they looked at the screen in utter disbelief. 

"Harry, Sage thanks for your help! I know that Luigi usually hides in the castle so Ill save you guys some trouble and move Louis there! Nice playing Harry you've been a wonderful help!"

Harry had the same look at before, as if he had just seen a ghost. I smiled lightly as Princess Peach held onto my arm and placed me on the castle. 

"Alright Harry, press start!"

Harry nodded and pressed start. The moment we got inside I saw him, Luigi. He spotted me and his hands shot up and he started running. Harry made me run faster, Sage was chanting my name as we closed in on him. I saw a door slam down in front of him and he ran into it bouncing back a little bit. I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. 

I held him as he squirmed and Princess Peach showed up clapping her hands. Harry and Sage watched as the Princess Peach took Luigi out from under me. 

"Louis, Harry, Sage thank you. As for you Luigi. You are going to come with me and you are going to cooperate."

Luigi rolled his eyes. Pointing at me angrily, I looked at Harry and Sage confused.

"I don't even need to be there! The only character this guy ever plays is Mario!"

Princess Peach waved him off still clutching his shoulder and then pointed towards a door that now appeared in the wall that blocked Luigi from entering. I felt around my neck and sighed in relief as the cold key rested between my fingers. I was going home. Sage stood up and started cheering moving around the arcade. Harry sat silently watching me.

It was brimming over 5am. I sighed smiling. I walked over to the door and took the key from around my neck. I pushed it in unlocking the door. I walked through the door and a soft ring sounded.

"Thank you for you time Louis Tomlinson."

The familiar feeling of the wind that brought me in here moved me around and I was being blasted full force again towards the animated clouds. I popped out on the other side crashing into Harry and bringing him to the ground with me. We bursted into laughter Sage running over as well. i looked down at Harry and put his face in-between my hands. I kissed boy of his cheeks 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He giggled as I placed more kisses onto his face. He smiled up at me his headband fell off when I pushed him to the ground. His eyes swimming with overall happiness. He hugged me back tightly. 

"Welcome back Louis Tomlinson."

I smiled down at him his young face seeming to age down a couple of years.

"Thank you for your time Harry Styles 


End file.
